Prologue: NIGHT ROGUE RISES
is the first episode of ''ROGUE, released on Kamen Rider Build Blu-ray Collection 1. Synopsis to be added Plot The scene started when Gentoku, fueled by hatred and anger destroys holograms of Engine Bros and Remocon Bros using his Crack up Finish. He then declares himself Kamen Rider Rogue. 3 Years Ago Gentoku and his friend, the Prime Minister Aide, Koji Hotei are having an argument about war. Gentoku aggresively states that Seito and Hokuto are preparing their forces, and that if Touto does nothing, it will soon fall. On behalf of Taizan, Hotei prefers to use a more peaceful approach by using diplomacy and explains that most of Touto budgets are spent on Namba Heavy Industries Guardians for self-defense. Gentoku then asks Hotei about Guardian effectiveness recently, but Hotei calmly insists that Touto will only allow negotiation, not sending troops. In frustration, Gentoku grabs Hotei by collar and says that Touto, will be destroyed if Hotei keeps using a peaceful approach. Hotei's guards then bring a panic-stricken Gentoku outside to calm himself. Later at night, Gentoku goes to karaoke and after ordering a room, he receives a call that Takumi Katsuragi started another Human experimentation without approval. Gentoku remembers Katsuragi's proposal to inject Nebula Gases to human in order to bring humanity to the next level of evolution. At that time, Gentoku feared that the experimentation risk was high as the experimented human had a chance of becoming a monster, so he declined Katsuragi's proposal. The next day, Katsuragi is in the middle of his experiment as Touto forces led by Gentoku storm his lab and arrest him. That night, Gentoku and Hotei discuss about current events as Katsuragi was fired. Gentoku talks about his dream to rule a country and that Hotei will help him. But, Hotei says that due to Sky Wall incident 7 years prior, Gentoku's personality became more aggressive and he is no longer the man he once know. Gentoku finally declares to himself that Hotei and Taizen are no longer fit to rule Touto. The next morning, after Katsuragi finishes buying some groceries, Gentoku meets him personally. Gentoku states that Katsuragi's talent can't go to waste in jail, and his firing is to evade Touto law. Gentoku then brings the scientist to Namba Heavy Industries Lab and gives him full access to a hidden chamber to perform his human experimentation, which Katsuragi accepts in awe and excitement. Few months later, a Smash is created due to Katsuragi making a miscalculation and a man promptly fires his Transteam Gun to revert the Smash into human. An astonished Gentoku then recognizes the man as the astronaut, Soichi Isurugi. Soichi helps Katsuragi tune the Nebula Gas dose for a human, and Gentoku asks why Soichi is there. Soichi says that Juzaburo Namba sent him to help Gentoku in order reveal more about Pandora Box. Gentoku states that the research is not connected to Pandora Box, but Soichi points out that what Gentoku is trying to create isn't a defense system, but powerful biological weapons. Soichi proposes that he become Gentoku's right hand man, and analogize that Dr. Faust made a deal with Memphistopheles to gain unlimited knowledge at cost of his own soul. Gentoku doesn't trust Soichi since he doesn't believe that he could give that kind of power. Soichi then taunts Gentoku before leaving. Gentoku goes to a rooftop to reminisce about his past with Hotei before returning to the same karaoke place. Hotei unexpectedly arrives and they decide to sing together like old times (although Gentoku lip-synced since his singing is terrible). After that, Hotei says to Gentoku that since he shares the same vision with Taizan, Taizan decided to make Hotei the new Prime Minister, much to Gentoku's shock. Hotei then thanks Gentoku, since now he feels more ready to take the responsibility before leaving. At night, Gentoku, still confused about his father decision, suddenly sees Hotei's lifeless body drop from above. Soichi then appears and Gentoku realizes that he was the one who killed Hotei. Finally succumbing to madness, Gentoku accepts Soichi's proposal and step on Hotei's body before leaving. At Namba Industries' hidden lab, Gentoku announces that from now on they will be known as Faust and will bring out Touto's full potential. All of the scientists cheer, except Katsuragi, who watches in disbelief. Gentoku then smashes a glass case containing a Transteam Gun and uses it along with the Bat Fullbottle to transform, christening himself Night Rogue. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Guests *Karaoke staff: Fullbottles *'Bottle Used:' **(Night) Rogue ***Biotic: Crocodile Crack, Bat ***Abiotic: N/A Errors to be added Notes *Gentoku Himuro (Kensei Mikami) and Koji Hotei (Takashi Nagayama) performed The Night in the Karaoke scene, originally it was performed by as his debut song in 1983. **Coincidently, Gentoku, Hotei and other two Faust researchers (Takahashi and Matsui)' family name are based on members family name. External Links to be added References